Por ti sasuke
by Deidara9
Summary: Itasasu y sasunaru..No siempre el camino mas fácil es la mejor opcion...Yaoi y lemon. 1r capitulo espero q les guste


Hola! Soy nueva en esto asi que no me exigen milagros ii espero que les guste..

La pareja de este fic y de todos lo que haré serán Itachi y sasuke.. esque me encanta el incestoooo . hmm XDD y sasunaru... aunque será en este fic una pareja secundaria, pero no en otras historias que escribiré mas adelante.  
pues me dejo de rollos, ahi va! que sea de buestro agrado

**

* * *

Recuerdos Escritos**

No te das cuenta que todo lo que hago… es por ti..  
Uchiha sasuke se despertó sudando, con una respiración agitada y con dolor de cabeza…. Últimamente había despertado por un sueño raro.. que al día siguiente no recordaba. Lo único que no se le olvidaba de la cabeza, y en el cual le daba vueltas todo el dia hasta la noche siguiente era esa frase…-por mi?- dijo el uchiha mientras se ponía sus manos en la cabeza mientras se sentaba en la cama- por mi….

Las mañanas en konoha eran tranquilas y pacificas. El sol hacia aumentar cada día la temperatura y hacía de aquella aldea, un lugar con un clima caluroso y con ganas de no hacer misiones y estarse todo el día imitando a shikamaru (es decir, no hacer nada y mirar las preciosas nubes XD). Pero no todos pensaban igual.. un chiko de pelo negro azulado, tenia como a objetivo en aquellas vacaciones entrenarse locamente para luego, hacer de su ilusión una realidad… muerte…. a itachi.

El joven caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, intentando pensar, que entrenamiento podria hacer aquel día. ''hm…. Nose… quizás.. intentaré hacer nuevas tecnicas.. pero antes sería mejor hacer un entrenamiento para aumentar chakra y luego hacer las tecnicas.. no no mejor hacer un entrenamiento que requiera después, tener mas chakra para desarrollar tecnicas mas peligrosas.. quizas le dire a kakashi que….'' Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ser humano que apareció delante de la vision del uchiha.- que quieres?- dijo sin cambiar la expresión de la cara

-Ah… siempre con ese tono frío… esa mirada penetrante… esos ojos negros que matan… esa voz tan..- el uchiha, pasó de aquella persona para aprovechar el tiempo

-yo.. solo queria… entrenarme contigo…- el aludido se paró y lo miró de reojo

- Y porque no lo dices desde un buen principio naruto?- se sonrojó al ver que naruto queria entrenar con el

-……. Me… me…. ME HAS DICHO NARUTO? (………) FIESTAAAAA O me ha dicho narutoooo TT por una vez en la vida.. me ha dicho NARUTO

-……..si quieres entrenarte ven de una vez- dijo el frio sasuke con una cara sumamente cansada- me.. me ha dicho narutoooooooo TT es increíble, oye oye, y porque me has dicho por mi nombre? A caso… te encuentras mal? Tienes fiebre? A ya se te has enamorado de alguna chica, ah no que digo si ati las chicas no te van JAJAJAAJAJA

-Naruto.. se puede saber con quien hablas?- dijo kiba apartándose un poco de el ante la situación- ya se que te aburres pero no hay para hablar por la calle solo y chillando como un loco…

-eh? Oo buenos días kiba! Q dices? Estaba hablando con… -giró la cabeza señalando la calle- ah…. Sasuke?

-aah… estoy… harto… porque…. Porque..? Quiero tener mas fuerza..- Habia pasado 3 horas desde el encuentro con el idiota de naruto y el protagonista de la anterior escena se encontraba estirado en la hierba, con la camisa (o polera) rota por la parte del abdomen. Su cuerpo destacaba delante el color verde del campo pero.. era de esperar que alguien mas tambien destacaría. Un chico rubio se le acercó hasta poder sentir la respiración agitada del chico. Se encontraba dulcemente dormido, con heridas no profundas en los brazos y una en la mejilla al cual, de ella, bajaban gotas rojas hasta unirse con la hierba.

-sa..suke…

el chico dormido se despertó lentamente hasta ver una imagen borrosa de la persona que estaba cerca suyo, facil de identificar por su ropa naranja…

-naruto? Q haces aquí?- se levanto al mismo tiempo que se frotaba los dormidos ojos que querian seguir cerrados por un rato…

-te buscaba… sasuke….

- a mi? – dejó de tocárselos hasta por fin abrir los ojos

- si….- el vengador se sorprendió y retrocedió unos pasos.- que ocurre?- el uchiha abrió mas los ojos y se los volvió a tocar – nada…no se… al verte habia visto a otra persona, en vez de tus ojos azules tenias los ojos rojos con el sharingan…

- sasuke estas bien?

- eh? – se sorprendió al decir esas palabras- o si si perdona.. no se que me ha ocurrido.. perdona… será mejor que me vaya

- espera, debo decirte algo.. importante… - dijo el zorro cerrando los ojos y dejar que sus pelos de color oro le tapasen esos ojos azules.

- dilo mientras vamos caminando.. me duele la cabeza y quiero volver a casa

-no.. esta vez.. no te dejare escapar- dibujando una sonrisa se giro y camino deprisa hasta llegar donde estaba sasuke

- que has dicho? No te he escuchad..-sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un casto beso. Los ojos de sasuke se engrandecieron y sus manos empezaron a temblar. El cuerpo de naruto empujó al de sasuke a que caminara hacia atrás hasta topar contra un árbol y allá, el rubio cogió las manos temblorosas de su victima y lo miró- te amo hace tanto tiempo…necesito que seas mio.. solo.. mio y de nadie mas..-aquellos ojos azules fueron cerrándose hasta volver a besar los labios de uchiha sasuke. Sus ojos se iban cerrando mientras la lengua de naruto entraba y jugateaba con la suya y su cuerpo iba resbalando del tronco del árbol hasta llegar al suelo y alli.. estirarse y aprovechar el momento

-aha.. naruto para… para….- pero no izo caso.. cada palabra era interrumpida por sollozos y gemidos dulces a consecuencia de las manos traviesas de naruto, acariciaba su abdomen y le descordaba el broche del pantalón mientras que la otra, hacia pequeños pellizcos en su pecho..- naruto.. para!

el rubio paró y lo miró con preocupación y desilusion- no me encuentro bien ademas.. no se que te ocurre pero yo no… yo no…- no me amas? – le contestó para terminar la frase mientras que se iba alejando del rostro de sasuke… pero este le cogió el brazo, prohibiendo su acto- no yo no.. no queria decir eso…solo que.. naruto no me encuentro bien.. y necesito.. necesito…- mientras repetía una y otra vez esa palabra iba cerrando los ojos y sus manos se deshacían de las manos de naruto que aun lo sujetaba y las deslizaba por su moreno cuerpo hasta llegar al trasero- te necesito...-la pena expresión del rubio desapareció y continuó besando a sasuke mientras le quitaba los pantalones y bajaba sus manos hasta llegar a su miembro y allí, explotar a sasuke de placer. Se deshizo de la boca del uchiha y bajó hasta lamer primer la punta y después el resto de su miembro que hacia rato que habia cobrado vida.

-aah aaahah naruto aaaaaaah naruto mm.. naru…-su cabeza iba de un lado al otro y las manos, totalmente desesperadas, iban arañando con las uñas, la tierra de su alrededor

-quiero que te quede claro… que una vez hacho lo que voy hacer… seras totalmente mio….

**FLASH (sasuke)**

''esas palabras…. Recuerdo que alguien tambien me dijo que yo era suyo…Me acuerdo del momento como si fuera ayer: una vez.. tuve que ir a un lugar fuera de la aldea.. y cuando iba a camino de casa.. era oscuro y me encontré con esas personas…''

- Ho mira que jovencito tan mono…. – dijo un hombre que parecia un vagabundo e iba acompañado por otro hombre mucho mas joven- es muy lindo… que tal si jugamos con el?- dijo el hombre joven mientras miraba a sasuke que se habia parado al ver los dos hombres- y porque no.. me estaba aburriendo..-los dos hombres se acercaron a sasuke que, por consecuencia, se quedó paralizado delante aquellos dos.. pervertidos

-como te llamas chiko?- dijo uno de los hombres, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

- que.. quieren…- dijo la victima mientras intentaba deshacerse de las manos del hombre que le tocaba

-oooo has visto.. parece espantado.. tranquilo que te lo vas a pasar muy bien- dijo el segundo hombre, el mas viejo, que apareció detrás del pequeño- hm… tienes la piel muy blanca y muy fina….

-no.. dejenme… pareeen, que hacen no me toqueeen. Las palabras del uchiha, pronto fueron chillidos y palabras de socorro. Empezó a llorar mientras no paraba de gritar que alguien le ayudase hasta que al cabo de unos segundos, dos kunais fueron clavados en cada una de las dos piernas de los agresores

-o lo dejais.. o ya estais muertos…. No.. que digo…. Vais a morir igualmente….

- y tu quien eres- dijo el hombre viejo mientras dejaba a su victima al suelo como si fuera un objeto sin valor- te vas a tragar esas palabras

- no espera! El… es….- lo detuvo su acompañante y retrocedió unos pasos al ver con claridad su frente- es un ninja…. de konoha…

- el es mio, solo mio, y quien le haga daño…..-en aquel momento, apareció el sharingan, el cual, fue la causa de sus muertes. Al cabo de unos mintos, se acercó a su hermano que estaba al suelo medio inconsciente y con la ropa destripada.

-sasuke.. estas bien…?- dijo su hermano mientras lo cogía en brazos y le intentaba curar sus pequeñas heridas

-ni..niisan….. – abrio los ojos y fue consciente de la situación- niisaaaan lo siento no he podido hacer nada… lo siento niisaaan…-se aferró al cuerpo de su hermano, abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras lloraba y le pedia perdon por su actuación..

-sssh.. tranquilo… no pasa nada… ya pasó todo…

- aaaaah aaaaah itachiii….. he tenido tanto miedo…..pensaba q no salia de alli vivo…- declaraba el pequeño mientras intentaba tranquilizarse

-mientras este yo vivo.. no tienes porque tener miedo… sasuke… te protegere… haré cualkier cosa porque sea por tu bien.. y vivire junto a ti.. porque eres mi hermano.. porque… te quiero.. y porque eres solo mio.. y de nadie mas.

- to tambien te quiero.. it…achi…

**FIN FLASH **

Separó sus piernas al maximo y acarició su entrada para luego, entrar poco a poco dentro de el sin ninguna preparación anteriormente.- quiero que gimas.. quiero disfrutar lo maximo contigo….- su miembro iba entrando lentamente mientras que los gemidos de sasuke se podian definir como chillidos.

-aaah naruto naruto… - sus manos que acariciaban su trasero, empujaron de una vez su cuerpo hacia el suyo haciendo que el miembro del seme (naruto) entrara al instante

-aaaaaaaah aaaaha.. –las manos del uchiha subieron hasta la espalda y allí, por el enorme placer, empezó a arañar y subir y a bajar por las entradas y salidas del rubio.

-''pienso.. hacer de tu cuerpo mi alma… y de mi alma mi corazon..''aaah aaaaah sasuke… aguanta….ah…- el cuerpo de sasuke iba subiendo cada vez mas y harto de esa postura, intentó sentarse con la espalda contra el tronco del arbol.. y el final lo consiguió. Naruto estaba sentado sobre el, mirandolo con ojos un poco humedos. Al cabo de poco, el liquido blanco de naruto, entró dentro de sasuke y allí dejó una pequeña sonrisa….- hm… por fin…. Sasuke….

-naruto..porque…?- le dijo con un tono dulce e inocente- porque….

Ignoró dsd un prinipio su pregunta y cogió su kunai que estaba cerca de el y puso en el tronco del arbol, sus nombres y la fecha _''sasuke y naruto.. por siempre 15-07-05''_- porque te amo…-Luego de esto, le dio otro beso y los dos se quedaron dormidos…

''Todo lo que hago.. es por ti….''- por mi….- el uchiha abrió de nuevo los ojos- mierda.. otra vez este sueño.. hm.. naruto? Na.. naruto? Ah… mi cabeza… parece como si me vaya a explotar…. Naruto…… donde estas.. naruto…?

-irukaaaa gracias por convidarme a ramen! Hoy estaba mas delicioso que otras veces òo!

- jaajaja me alegro naruto! No te quejarás que te acompañado hasta casa eh! ¬¬

-no me kejo ¬¬ gracias por todo! Hasta mañana

- y no hagas nada maloo que nos conocemos- decia iruka mientras su imagen iba desapareciendo

- quien cree q soy?

-ba..baka….

- hm.. vaya, ya veia que lo de esta mañana no podia durar toda la vid…. Sasuke que te pasa? Tienes mucha fiebre…. Sasuke….. SASUKE REACCIONA SASUKEEEE mierda… sasuke… tranquilo…- sus ojos empezaron a brillar y no pudo evitar dejar caer alguna lagrima delante la difícil situación que estaba pasando y al ver que sasuke deliraba y aumentaban las pulsaciones de su corazón. al cabo de unos segundos después lo cogió en brazos y desapareció. Mientras tanto.. a lo alto de un edificio…

-no piensas ayudar a tu hermano?

-he..he… es lo que estoy haciendo kisame… ademas.. tendré que actuar perspicazmente ahora que tengo un rival…

**Continuará...**

* * *

Weeee mi primer capitulo y mi primer ''sasunaru'' ejem.. :D Este fic a estado... light (en el tema yaoi) comparado con los siguientes òo asi que la espera será compensada XDDD  
Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han leido esta historia... y tambien estaré agradecida a los que me ayuden aportar mejoras en mis fics mediante los reviews. Espero que continuan leyendolo

muchas graciaaas:


End file.
